Typical high school fic but people swim
by whateveriloveyou101
Summary: The title says it all really. Rated T for a reason if you don't get sarcasm or sexual jokes then leave my line breaks don't show up ( :( ) so it may be slightly confusing will fix it asap aka when i have time aka no proper etimate


AN: So...here's a new story that I kind of mentioned like five years ago

Don't really expect me to update this on a regular basis, but I assure you I will not try to abandon this like I did with seven minutes because I'm a terrible person (sobs) but I read over that story and I also thought I was really cool in seventh grade (I wasn't) and my level of writing was that of a chimpanzee (it probably still is). (Wow look at that run on sentence.) but I DO have a tumblr so I may or may not post update things etc. but also cause I only have one follower trolol ( .com)

This is kind of a prologue so I guess that's why it's short.

I'll try to make the actual chapters 10 pages or so.

Also, this IS a typical Fax high school fanfiction so don't judge me, I need some fluff.

Plus they swim and oh wow I swim, so I'll actually know what I'm talking about.

If you don't know pm me I would love to explain this glorious sport to you 3

Okay so there's that and here's this.

Maximum Renold didn't exactly want to be there. Despite her many inner monologues, which mainly consisted of protests, temper tantrums, and anger at her mother, she couldn't possibly refuse to Mrs. Renolds. It was a gamble with fate if you chose to disagree with the latter, and either an encouraging curl of the lips or a shooting glare could keep you talking or effectively shut you up. And because of this shooting glare (as mentioned), Max wisely decided to keep her mouth shut, fists clenched all the while.

And because Max was unable to say no, she somehow ended up being buckled into the backseat of the car, and driven to the local pool. Her mother's intentions became clearer and clearer once the neighborhood chlorine tub came into view. It was one of the many habits of her mother to literally force her daughter into doing every possible thing available.

The local swim team at the local pool was really no exception.

Given the hot summer day's heat (actually, the _entire_ summer day's heat), the pool was filled to the brim with people of all ages. However, this did not include the three lanes available to the side. There were about four to five kids in each lane, all around Max's age. They wore swim goggles and ridiculously bright bathing suits, that every child at that age (including Max) was immediately drawn to the bright (much, much, _much_ too bright) and exotic patterns on the bathing suits. The lanes were overlooked by a slightly bearded man with brown hair, and square glasses completing his look. He held a clipboard in one hand, a pen in the other, and a smile on his face.

Suddenly, Max was aware that she was still in the car, a little coffee shop blues playing on the radio, while her mother parked their tan mini van. A small black gate and bushes suddenly blocked Max's view (the sole purpose was for observation) and suddenly, a seemingly new realm was brought into view: a water slide.

It was, in fact, no ordinary water slide. This slide did not consist of a small set of stairs, proceeded by a simply swoosh downwards. No, this water slide (though the use of "slide" was really too small of a word) consisted of nets and climbing (like monkeys, in fact), followed by a hollow tube, that twisted and turned in the most exhilarating and unexpected ways. Kids and _teenagers_ even waited in line. Max simply stared a little while longer at the slide. If there was anything that was going to convince her to stay at this pool, it was most definitely that slide.

Mrs. Renold's had finally parked the car in a shady spot, and turned around to face Max.

"There's a water slide honey," she told her daughter, a slight smile on her face. Max anxiously played with her pigtails, nodding her head. Her mother made her way out of the car, and opened Max's door. Mrs. Renolds grabbed a small swim bag consisting of a towel, goggles, bathing suits, and sunscreen (so much sunscreen). With the water slide wonder in her mind, Max hastily unbuckled herself and hopped out of the car.

"I'm ready," she informed her mother, grabbing onto her hand. Mrs. Renolds locked the car, and the two Renold women made their way towards an opening to the pool deck.

"Just wait here, I'm going to go talk to the coach, m'kay?" Mrs. Renolds placed Max and the small swim bag on a vacant pool chair, and made her way over to the man with the clipboard. They exchanged a few words, as another swim coach (at least, they had the swim coach manner) walked up, turning the exchange between the two adults into a full blown conversation between three. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting (at least, it seemed that way to Max at least), her mom thanked the coaches, and made her way back to Max, a smile on her lips.

"Well Max, you're going to join the swim team," her mother said excitedly. "Coach Doug," a finger pointed at the bearded one "and Coach Elyse," another finger point at the other coach "are going to teach you how to swim," her mother crouched down so she was eye level with Max, her face full of happiness.

Max contemplated whether or not she really wanted to do this. Her 6-year old brain couldn't really be contemplating it _that_ much, but she liked to believe it was. After some thoughtful glances to her surroundings including her mother and the beautiful water slide, she shook her head quickly, pigtails bobbing.

Mrs. Renolds smiled, took Max's hand, and led her to the locker room to change.

So that brought Max to this spot, on the pool deck, not exactly wanting to be there. The water slide was still in her eye's mind, but was on the other side of the pool, facing Max's back. The kids in the three lanes were currently at the other side of the pool, listening with interest to Coach Doug, as he moved his arms in odd directions.

"Hi! You must be Max." Max whirled around, only to face Coach Elyse. The coach had dark brown hair tied high in a ponytail. The coach was fairly short, but had a welcoming smile, which she now used on Max.

Max nodded, grinning (displaying the small black hole in her mouth where a tooth _should_ be).

Elyse noticed this, and was quick to point it out.

"Wow! When did you lose that tooth?"

"Three days ago," a proud grin "the tooth fairy even gave me five dollars." Elyse smiled at this.

"That's a lot of money," she agreed. She caught Doug walking over towards their half of the pool. "Hey Max, how about you swim to the other side there. Do you know how to do the froggy paddle?"

Max eagerly nodded. She recalled the stroke that her mother had taught her, and with one quick glance at the water slide, she brought her goggles down to her eyes. From there, she jumped into the water, swimming to the other side.

And that's where it all began.

Ya'll better R&R and follow me on tumblr

Note: I don't really write like this, the rest of this story is highschooly if you know what I'm saying so curse words and sarcasm are my forte so you know where this is going

ookay mwah 3456


End file.
